Many different obstacle courses exist for athletic training. The present invention features a novel athletic training device for helping athletes improve speed, agility, and other qualities. The device can be arranged on a court or on a field in a pattern of the user's interest and needs.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.